


Wanna bet?

by Etstrubal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Multi, aged down, cutenes??, for the most part anyhow, they're kids basically, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etstrubal/pseuds/Etstrubal
Summary: At 7 years old, Tsukishima Kei is a professional trick or treater. He prepared. He's done his research. This year will be his year. He'll own this Halloween.That all changes when half an hour into his carefully calculated course, he hears an unfamiliar voice calling him from behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the rarest thing I've ever shipped whelp

At 7 years old, Tsukishima Kei is a professional trick or treater. He has it all. Adorable dinosaur onesie and a matching Jurassic Park themed trick or treat bag to go with it. Pudgy cheeks, reddened just the right amount by the cold. A polite, slightly shy attitude, which is a total bullshit of course. A play for the grown ups. And most importantly, he's going alone. The parents take pity on a kid who's all alone and give him more treats.

He prepared. He's done his research. This year will be his year. He'll own this Halloween.

That all changes when half an hour into his carefully calculated course, he hears an unfamiliar voice calling him from behind.

"Hey! Hey blond dino kid! Hey!"

Ugh. What an obnoxious way to address someone. Ignoring whoever it might be, Kei keeps shuffling to the next house, hoping they might stop.

"Blond dinooo!" The voice persists, dragging out the last syllable annoyingly and making him cringe. "Don't ignore me!" 

Whoever this kid may be, he clearly isn't going to take no for an answer. Kei is already tired, even before he turns to face him. He finds two kids approaching him, one taller than the other, both taller than him. It already annoys him. He likes being taller than other kids. They also look a little older, and he knows that bullies taking candy from others aren't rare on Halloween night. He isn't the strongest kid around, but he's more than ready to fight for his sweets.

Wary, he clutches the candy bag tightly to his chest. "What do you want?"

"We saw you were walking all alone and it was kind of pitiful, so we thought you might want to tag along with us! I'm Tendou Satori by the way! We don't mind a third person, right, Toshi?" One of them says. He's the shorter one, a kid with flaming red hair who's dressed as a skeleton, and even has face paint on. He actually looks pretty cool. Not that Kei will ever let him know. 

The tallest hums. "It's fine." 'Toshi' agrees. His voice is creepily deep for a kid who can't be a year or two older than himself. He's dressed in a shiny spacesuit, his helmet hanging from his left hand. It takes a moment for Kei to realize that it's actually his candy bag. It's also pretty cool. Not that he'll say anything, of course.

"What makes you think I'd want to go with you?" Kei asks, incredulous. Not only are they taking his precious time, they assume he's alone not by choice too. 'Pitiful' was it?

"You don't have to, of course." Freakishly-deep-voice says. He doesn't seem offended. 

A certain redhead does, though. He huffs dramatically, leaning well into Kei's personal space. "Ha! So rude! You piss me off! You're smaller, so there's no reason you wouldn't want to go with us!" 

Kei scoffs but doesn't say anything. What terrible logic.

"You'll get more candy that way too!" 

He can't let that one go unanswered. "I don't think so." Kei says coolly. "I can get way more candy by myself."

"Going together is more efficient, if only to lower the risk of older children taking your candy." The tallest says.

Now, that's kind of logic Kei might be willing to get behind. Clearly, this one is smarter and more level headed than his redhead friend. That's not such an amazing achievement from what he's seen so far, though. "I can defend myself just fine." the argument is valid, but not enough to convince him.

Tendou huffs louder, crossing his arms on his chest. "We'll see about that! We'll meet you here in one hour, and we'll see who got more candy!"

Kei hums. "Seems stupid and lame. I think I'll just go home instead." 

"Oh, scared you'll lose, are you?" He leers at him. "It's understandable, you probably can't get anything with this horrible attitude."

His mocking expression grates Kei's nerves. He knows it's a trap to make him agree, but now he just has to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. Make him admit he's wrong and acknowledge Kei's trick or treating skills. Tightening his jaw, the blond boy mutters, "Fine. One hour. The loser hands over all his candy." The stakes are high, but he's confident enough he can win.

"It's on!" Tendou agrees with a huge grin. "Come on Toshi, we have a lot of work to do!" He grabs the taller boy's wrist, attempting and failing to drag him away. The astronaut doesn't budge.

"I'd like to join in on the competition." He says, looking straight at Kei. Is that challenge he sees in his eyes?

"Oh? Really, Toshi? Sure, I have no problem with it!" The skeleton chirps. "That way I can beat both of you and get all the candy!" 

Kei nods once, respectfully, just to show he's on board. The tall boy nods back, and only then lets himself be dragged away by his friend.

Kei looks after the two as they walk away, sniggering to himself. Fools. They're heading to Mr.Ochako's house. He's a known cheap, and his candy is always old. Red-head-skeleton and Creepily-deep-voice are going down.

One hour later, they're all standing under a street lamp in the same street, not far from where they first met. After a short discussion they agree to weigh their bags, and whoever has the heaviest one wins. It's not highly accurate, but it's the best they can do without pouring all the candy on the concrete and counting who has more.

Ushijima goes first, but his face doesn't give away anything. Kei's turn is next. He smirks after picking up Tendou's bag. It's considerably lighter than his own. And surely the stoic astronaut couldn't have gotten much more, right? 

Wrong. His bag is somehow considerably heavier than Kei's.

The blond looks up at the astronaut suspiciously. "It's heavier. You cheated. You put candy from his bag," He points at Tendou, "Into your bag, so you can get my candy and share it." He accuses them.

"Wow! That's such a great idea! Why didn't _we_ do that?!" The redhead exclaims. His face is stupidly awed and honest. Shit, he probably isn't faking it. They really didn't do anything.

"I wouldn't cheat. A victory not won fairly is no victory at all." The tallest says seriously.

Kei's chest squeezes and suddenly he has to hold back tears. He doesn't want to give up all his hard earned candy, but it doesn't seem like has much choice.

"Wait, does this mean Toshi won? Nooo! I totally thought I would win! This sucks!" The skeleton pouts, looking not too far from tears himself.

The tallest hums. "I don't like sweet things all that much. I just wanted to compete. You two can split my share."

"Really?" Kei eyes him, trying to find some catch. Someone was willing to give him their candy, just like that? It was suspicious.

"Wakaaatoshi! Why didn't you just give all your candy just to me? We don't even know this kid!" The redhead complains, clinging to him.

Wakatoshi looks at Kei and seemingly out of nowhere, asks, "What's your name?" 

"Tsukishima Kei." He answers mildly.

"Now we know him, Satori. Tsukishima-san, you can take half my candy." 

The redhead still sulks, but he has no more complaints.

"Okay." Kei agrees with a nod. "Thank you." He adds politely. Just so the astronaut wouldn't change his mind, he tells himself. Not like he respects him or anything.

Carefully, the three of them divide the haul between the two bags, exchanging stories from the night and their lives in general meanwhile. Turns out the two _are_ older, and also play volleyball at a local class he was planning to join once he reaches the minimal age - 8. Before he knows it, it's time to say goodbye. He shuffles in place, lingering awkwardly.

"We'll see you around, Tsukki!" The redhead pounces on him in a sudden, though fortunately short hug. 

The tallest ducks his head and hums his agreement. 

"Don't call me Tsukki." Kei scoffs, but then quietly adds, "Okay. I'll see you around." 

The night's gain is larger than he could have ever imagined. Not only is it the most candy he ever brought back home on Halloween night, but he made two new friends as well. 

____________

Twenty years after that fateful evening, they're sitting in their spotless kitchen when the doorbell rings for the first time that night.

"I'll get it!" Satori jumps up, grabbing the large bowl filled with different types of candy.

"Go ahead." Wakatoshi nods, smiling fondly in face of his endless enthusiasm. 

"You look like something is stuck up your ass. Relax and drop that freaky grin, you'll scare the kids for real." Kei scolds him, but his tone holds no bite. Like their boyfriend, his smile is fond.

"But Tsukki! That's the entire point!" Satori grins harder, and the blond knows it's just to spite him.

Kei smirks at him. "Oh, if you wanted to scare them away then just use your normal smile. That's way creepier." 

Satori huffs, indignant. "Rude! You're just jealous because you couldn't scare anyone even if you tried." He sticks his tongue out right before opening the door, giving the kids candy and then scaring them away.

"I can totally scare more kids than you." Kei says when his redhead boyfriend comes back to the kitchen.

"Wanna bet on it?" Satori challenges.

"Prepare for defeat." Kei accepts with a cocky smirk.

"Can I join?" The tallest asks. Puberty deepened his voice even more, but also made it incredibly attractive.

"Sure." Both his boyfriends answer at the same time. Neither of them ever backed down from a challenge, nor ever will.

"The stakes?" Kei questions.

They argue on it for a minute or two before accepting Tendou's idea. The winner can have the other two do whatever he wants them to in bed for one night that can't last over five hours. The hour limit is set by Kei, who still remembers the last time he agreed to something similar without setting extra clear rules.

Wakatoshi, as always, wins. This time, however, he doesn't give up on his prize.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://etstruball.tumblr.com/)


End file.
